


A Path To The Darkside

by Dweller_From_Hell



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Dark Reylo, Emotional, Empress Rey, Eventual Smut, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Marriage Proposal, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pregnancy, Reylo AU Week, Reylo Week, Reylofest, Romance, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings, reylo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweller_From_Hell/pseuds/Dweller_From_Hell
Summary: How far would you go to save the person you love when they sacrificed their light to keep you safe.Star Wars AU - Rey and Kylo studied at the Jedi academy together and fell In love.  Luke and Leia make a deal with  Snoke to have  Rey in exchange to keep Ben, the boy she'd fallen in love with, in the light and safe so he could be a Jedi.But can Ben Solo save the girl he loves before it's too late or will he join her himself.(Smut may come with the plot) Mature and Dark themes.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Remember Me Ben...

Rey - POV

There he stood. Ben Solo. Jedi in training. His raven locks blew as he spun gracefully as he duelled another Jedi. I stood arms crossed, smitten watching him. He was intense to watch. Ferocious yet tamed. Before i knew it, he had the other duel member on the ground, facing the dirt. His glowing blue lightsaber pointing towards his back. Everyone watching cheered, Even Master Skywalker. He seemed so proud of his young apprentice. 

"That's enough for today. See you all tomorrow same time!" Luke said his voice raised over all the other students. I turned around packing up my bag, putting my lightsaber on my belt as i buttoned up my backpack. I felt his strong arms wrap around me from behind, his hands wrapping around my wrists spinning me around so i came face to face with him. My eyes meeting his as his hands moved to my waist lifting me in the air.

"My angel didn't want to duel me today? Where has all that feisty fighters attitude gone" He said showing a playful teasing smile as i slid down to the ground, one arm around my waist, the other in my hair. Those brown eyes melting my soul.

"Figured id let one of the other students have a go. I've kicked your ass enough this week" I giggled, as he leaned down kissing me. His lips claiming mine tenderly as mine mirrored his.

"Shame, id practised a few dirty tricks for duelling you...Master Skywalker would not approve" He said nipping my bottom lip playfully.

"Master Skywalker, never approves when it comes to us Ben. He thinks I'm a distraction to your training" I say almost snapping back. It was true. Luke did not agree nor approve of mine and Ben's emotional and sensitive relationship we had developed over the past few years.

"Rey...we've been together almost four years now. We haven't been physical, how can you be a distraction?" I sighed stepping back returning to packing my bag.

"Ben you can defend you uncle until you are blue in the face. We both know its true. I'm not saying he hates me, i know he doesn't. I'm saying he doesn't approve of me and you being in love. That's all. We have six more years left of this...." he cut me off and spun me back around.

"Don't." He said firmly looking down at me "six years and we are both Jedi" He said happily

"And then what Ben? We cant be together then...Jedi cant be in love. You and i both know that" My voice saddened as i looked down.

"Rey, why are you being like this?" Ben's voice was soft as he tilted my chin up to meet his.

"Master Skywalker and your mother...General Organa....sorry" I stutter "They have requested to see me tonight" I say looking into his dark eyes.

"Wait! My mother is here?" I gave him a slight nod "Why an earth does she want to speak with you, she knew of our relationship. Even approved of it" He said confused. I shrugged

"Ben i have to go shower and get ready to see them" I say shortly and blunt. I hated being harsh towards him but i was trying my hardest to re-framed from showing my sadness. I knew i was losing him and not due to his own doing but our leaders.

"Of course" He said letting go of me as i could leave "But Rey promise me something" I turned and looked at him once more as i put my backpack on. The warm breeze blew a few loose strands of hair out of my face.

"Yes?" I reply gently

"Come meet me at the waterfall after you are done" He said softly, a gave him a small smile. The waterfall was where we had our first date. In secret it was but it was still the most amazing night. 

"Of course Ben" i lean up kissing his cheek, a smile curved my lips as he moved catching my lips with his. My hands moving up to the nape of his neck kissing him with one of the most passionate kisses me and him had ever shared.

"I love you Rey!" He said softly

"I love you Ben" My lips smiled against his as i gave him one last peck before squeezing past him running off. I knew he was watching me, i could feel it through the force. His connection to me stronger than anything else i had experienced. I wasn't sure of our future, whether wed be together or not, but i knew something...he was going to be the only man i ever loved.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 

Luke and Leia both stared at me, two men also stood in the room with us. Their eyes burned down, staring into my soul. I knew it was bad. Leia looked so worried and concerned. She had re-positioned herself so her head was held in her hands.

"Excuse me, i don't mean to be rude but, why am i here Master Skywalker?" I asked softly as they both return their gaze to me.

"Rey, there is no easy way to say this" Luke begun "We know you are close with Ben Solo" I nod going along with his true statement

"Fairly close, we're dating" I say lightening the mood

"Has he ever shown an dark tendencies to you?" Luke asked, his tone serious as Leia watched me with heavy eyes. I gulp slightly looking at her and then back to Luke.

"Dark tendencies meaning? The darkside of the force?, anger? Hurting me?" I ask to clarify, Luke simply nodded.

"Never! I've never seen him angry, sad sometimes yes. Angry? never, Harmful, never" I shake my head "I've never seen anything dark in him...Why?" I ask getting more concerned. I could feel my heart in my throat as it pounded in fear.

"What i am about to tell you, if you tell Ben i will have you expelled from this academy. You will never see him again....do you understand?" I nodded without even thinking about my reply, more shocked this had become a threatening conversation from my teacher. "You have heard of Supreme Leader Snoke? Hes in charge of The First Order" He said as i nodded. I had suddenly become aware that i couldn't find any words to reply with. "Hes poisoning Ben's mind. When Ben fights, i see dark tendencies. Not Jedi fighting techniques. Snoke wants Ben to go to the darkside" Luke paused as Leia sobbed quietly in the corner of the room. Her whimpers she tried to keep quiet but so much heartbreak and emotion burst her emotion banks. I looked down fiddling with my fingers as Luke comforted his sister.

"So, Snoke wants Ben? Why?" I ask looking up.

"Ben is strong. Both you and him and balanced with darkness and light. I've seen it Rey. You are both strong, but you are stronger. Emotionally, Physically, mentally. You are not weak and that is why with the force you are stronger, hes a fighter. An expert lightsaber wielder you are an extraordinary force user. You're fuelled with stubbornness" I cut him off.

"Master Skywalker, where are you going with your comments. I sense something good is not going to come from your next sentence" I say honestly. Him and Leia looked at me as the two men moved forward grabbing my arms.

"We made a deal Rey, with The First Order and Snoke. They take you in place of Ben. You'll become Snoke's apprentice. You'll never see Ben again" My eyes widened as i tried to get free. It wasnt the deal with Snoke that made me rebel. It was the fact of never seeing Ben again.

"NO!...NO!!" I scream "BEN!" i cry out as one of the men cover my mouth. His hand smelt of dirt and blood. I growled closing my eyes blocking everything out. The last words of my good consciousness hearing was Luke "Shes using the force. STOP HER!" My eyes flicker open with an entire new feeling inside me. I yanked one hand free from the weaker man force pushing him back before the other. I spun around seeing Luke running at me with his Green lightsaber out. Slow motion took over my mind as i raised my hand sending luke plummeting back into the bookcase behind him. My eyes turned to Leia. she wasn't frightened, her puffy water filled eyes looked at me.

"I know what i have to do....I love Ben General. With all my heart. I will save him. I will save your son" I turned around opening the door hearing Leia's soft voice.

"Rey" I paused turning my head to the side, not fully listening "May the force be with you" I didn't acknowledge her comment. I didn't have the time. I slammed the door behind me running outside heading for the only place i knew i could go and not be found yet. The waterfall to meet Ben.

He stood wearing his white and brown Jedi robes sat on a log staring out at the waterfall. The stars sparkling in the sky above us as i slowly crept up behind him. He remained silent until i placed my hand on his shoulder as he turned his gaze and looked up at me.

"I didn't think you were going to show up" He said gently.

"I don't have long Ben. I have to go away for a bit" He was immediately up on his feet staring into my eyes. I could feel his pain through the force. It tore at my heart, breaking it. Making it harder for me to say everything i needed to.

"Why...Where? Are they sending you away? I'll go with you! We can run away. Forget the Jedi Order. We can make our own path Rey...please don't leave me. Please. I cant be alone again. I've been alone" His tears broke as i he fell to his knees crying holding my hands. His hand buried between them as he tears dribbled over my fingers. I felt my own tear run over my cheeks, my eyes burning.

"Ben, i love you but i'm doing this for you...it wont make sense now. But one day. One day we will meet again and it will all fall into place. I promise"

"No...no....no. I'm not letting you leave. NO!" He rose to his feet and there it was. The darkness. His eyes were darker than usual, his posture changed. I placed my shaky hands against his cheeks pressing my forehead to his.

"Ben. I love you so much. I would die for you. Give up being a Jedi. I'd sacrifice my light if it kept you safe and that it what i am doing. I'm doing this because i cant watch you go to the dark" I tilted his chin down kissing him gentle, a heavy breath escaped my lips as i burst into tears. "Oh i am going to miss you Ben" My heart broke, i wanted the pain to stop. This pain was too much to handle. Ben was the only weakness i needed and wanted. Doing this hurt more than thinking about my parents abandoning me on Jakku.

"I'm sorry" I said pressing both my hands against his temples.

"Rey!!! REY!!! No...NO...NO. Rey.....please" His voice screamed, he begged and pleaded, his fingers locked in my clothing, his cries painfully ripped through me and the force.

"Remember me like this Ben. Remember the light and good in me and know i will always love you. Remember me." I placed my lips on his once more feeling our tears mixing between our kiss as i removed my fingers from his temples. His lips left mine as his body weakened and went heavy into my arms and with a struggle i managed to lay him against the ground softly. 

I sat on the dirt with Bens head in my lap. My fingers brushing through his hair, trembling as i cried painfully. My tears staining his face as they dropped from my cheeks. My head and mind numb as i stared down at this precious man i loved. I heard their footsteps before i sensed them. I wasn't focused on the force. Luke and Leia stood beside the two men as they stared down at me holding him.

"I just needed to say goodbye" I say stuttering as i continued to cry. " I just needed to say goodbye" I repeat as Luke bends down in front of me. His eyes meeting mine.

"You are doing the right thing Rey" He said slightly harsh and blunt.

"No...I'm doing the only thing i can do. Nothing about this is right. I'm doing this because i love him and i don't want him to be hurt" I say harshly before looking down at Ben once more. I wanted him to be the last thing i saw.

"Are you ready?" Luke asked. I breathed rapidly, leaning down placing a kiss on Ben's dry lips. I moved my hands up around my neck removing the necklace Ben gave me. It was a small part of a dwarf star embedded in a red diamond rock. It was a decent size and didn't look like much to anyone else but it was rare. Ben had found it while exploring years ago. He called it his promise star. He kissed it and promised he'd always find me and always love me in this life and the next no matter what. I placed it on the ground cracking a rock against it, cracking it into two pieces. I knew Luke and Leia were waiting on me and i didn't care. I remained silent as i cried. I pulled the chain from Ben's neck with his Kyber crystal on not removing it from his neck, i added part of the star to his chain. It was noticeable. I bent down to the chain lifting it up as far as i could to meet my lips, placing a kiss on it.

"We will find each other Ben. You will always be able to find me, now you have half my star. We are both half of our star. Together we are whole. apart, we are incomplete. You will find me, not tomorrow but soon. One day, in this life" My tears burned against my cheeks, my eyes sore and raw as i continued to cry. "It will always be you. Its always been you, since the moment we met. I knew my heart was yours to own. We will be together. I love you and this is my promise to you. We will be whole again" I stutter crying as place the star and chain under his clothing. I take in a deep shaky breath as i look up at Luke.

"I'm ready" I say uneasily.

"You'll wake up with The First Order. You'll remember this. As will Ben. No one will forget tonight" He said and i knew he was being honest "You have both mine and Leia's word" Leia nodded showing a a force comforting smile. Her emotions were clear.

"Thank you for saving my son Rey" I turn away lowering my head back to Ben. Like i said. I wanted him to be the last thing i saw. I felt Luke's finger press my temple as my tears dropped onto Ben. His eyes flickered open for a second.

"I love you Rey" Escaped his lips. Those were the last words i heard, his eyes were the last thing i saw before i felt my body weaken and darkness and numbness take over. My eyes closing watching Ben's do the same.


	2. Awakening

Ben's POV.

Ten years later. Present Day.  
Nymeve Lake, Takodana. 

"Why do they want the droid so badly? Its a BB unit. Hardly anything special...unlike the Falcon" My fathers voice bellowed in the bar as we sat around a table. Maz staring at me, directly into my eyes. She knew, she knew the reason i was here. She knew the lies i had told both Uncle Luke and my father to get them both to this point.

"Resistance plans, I've already told my dad and Uncle Luke this" My voice drifted off in boredom from repeating myself so many times. Maz knew the reason for being here wasnt all good. I could tell from the look she kept giving me, judging me silently and quietly. She was right to judge, my thoughts certainly were far from the light. The truth was, since losing Rey, knowing she was in the clutches of the First Order. I could feel her, her conflict battling between light and dark. It pained me, killed me to know i couldnt help. I had finished my training, become a Jedi like she wanted and had spent the past four years searching for her. Every day i searched. Every night, i dreamed of her just like she dreamed of me. I could always feel her within the force. We were bound, no matter what stood in our way. I lifted the drink Luke had got everyone, smelling the strong awful toxins before placing it back down on the table. My eyes roaming around the room.

"May i have a moment alone with you son, Han" She said looking to both Han and Luke. They both looked at me, my fathers eyes filled with concern for a breif moment before him and Luke nodded and took their drinks.

"We'll go meet Finn, Poe and Chewie outside, see if they managed to Fix the Falcon" Han said gently as BB8 whizzed past making his 'beep bop boop' noises. Maz watched them leaving before getting up on the table crawling across towards me. Spilling drinks in the process of her path she reached me.

"Do they know the truth?" She asked staring at me. It almost felt like an interrogation leading me to shake my head.

"No" I pause "well, sort of" I took a moment to think about how i was going to word my next part. "The First Order do want the droid, but its mainly because they know I'm with it" I continue "The Resistance plans are only part of the reason. Snoke...he wants me still. I know, I know Rey gave herself up for my light and ill be damned if i let her go without a fight. She saved me Maz, if i had my way i would have chased her down the second i regained consciousness but i knew i wasn't strong enough. I needed to complete my training" I leaned back pushing the hair from my face. I had never told anyone about me and Rey still being connected. It wasn't anything to brag about. Only feelings, emotions. Nothing more.My dark, puffy eyes met Maz' again. "I'm going to save Rey, Maz. I'm bringing her home whether its the last thing i do. I can feel her pain. Every day, every night. I hear her crying, i feel her crying. Shes so strong, so dark, evil and twisted sometimes, she thinks shes beyond saving but late at night, desperate to sleep and dream of me. She lets her guard down, and that innocent, sweet kind girl comes out. I feel it" I jumped hearing the door slam open. Poe and Finn both standing there shouting, but i blanked out the second they said 'The First Order are here' My mind ran blank, with only one thing on it.

Rey.

Everyone around us panicked taking out their weapons, Maz' hand struck my face, my cheek raw from her impact.

"BEN! Run!" Her voice was dark "Now is your chance. Go...Run!" I grabbed my lightsaber from my belt and rose to my feet exiting the building. Overhead, Tie fighters and X-wings battled in the sky above. Green and red blaster shots beaming back and forth all over the place. There was no sign of Luke and Han but i knew they were fine. Probably preparing the Falcon for take off. To my right i saw Poe and Finn fighting to the best of their abilities. Opposite them a tall woman all in chrome stood surrounded by what seemed like hundreds of badly aiming stormtroopers. She was tall, strong, better than any other gun fighter i had seen in awhile. Her cape blew in the wind as lead her army towards Poe and Finn, BB8 with them. Troopers surrounding them, they were lost. It was too late to try and help them. Fear filled me as i stood helplessly watching everyone fighting. An high echo almost burst my eardrums as a huge Star Destroyer appeared in the skies above. I gulped slightly.

"Rey" My voice was soft and gentle as i closed my eyes for a moment focusing on her presence. Her force surrounding me repeating her name. "Rey!" 

Rey POV. 

𝒟𝑒𝒶𝓇 𝒟𝒾𝒶𝓇𝓎. 

𝒯𝑜𝒹𝒶𝓎 𝒾𝓈 𝒽𝒶𝓇𝒹𝑒𝓇. 𝐼 𝓂𝒾𝓈𝓈 𝒽𝒾𝓂 𝓂𝑜𝓇𝑒. 𝐸𝒶𝒸𝒽 𝒹𝒶𝓎 𝓈𝑒𝑒𝓂𝓈 𝒾𝓂𝓅𝑜𝓈𝓈𝒾𝒷𝓁𝑒 𝓉𝑜 𝑔𝑒𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝓇𝑜𝓊𝑔𝒽 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽𝑜𝓊𝓉 𝒻𝑒𝑒𝓁𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓅𝒶𝒾𝓃 𝑜𝒻 𝓌𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝒾 𝒹𝒾𝒹. 𝐸𝓍𝒸𝑒𝓅𝓉 𝓉𝑜𝒹𝒶𝓎, 𝐼 𝒸𝒶𝓃 𝒻𝑒𝑒𝓁 𝒽𝒾𝓂. 𝐻𝑒'𝓈 𝒸𝓁𝑜𝓈𝑒𝓇 𝓉𝑜𝒹𝒶𝓎 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓃 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝒷𝑒𝒻𝑜𝓇𝑒. 𝐻𝑒𝓈 𝓈𝑒𝒶𝓇𝒸𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓂𝑒, 𝒶𝓈 𝒾 𝒶𝓂 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝒽𝒾𝓂. 𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝑜𝓃𝓁𝓎 𝒹𝒾𝒻𝒻𝑒𝓇𝑒𝓃𝒸𝑒 𝒾𝓈, 𝒽𝑒 𝓈𝑒𝒶𝓇𝒸𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓂𝑒 𝑜𝓊𝓉 𝑜𝒻 𝓁𝑜𝓋𝑒. 𝐼'𝓂 𝓈𝑒𝒶𝓇𝒸𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝒽𝒾𝓂 𝒹𝓊𝑒 𝓉𝑜 𝒮𝓃𝑜𝓀𝑒'𝓈 𝑜𝓇𝒹𝑒𝓇𝓈. 𝑀𝓎 𝒽𝑒𝒶𝓇𝓉 𝒷𝑒𝑔𝓈 𝓉𝑜 𝒷𝑒 𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝒷𝓊𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒹𝒶𝓇𝓀𝓈𝒾𝒹𝑒, 𝒮𝓃𝑜𝓀𝑒, 𝐻𝓊𝓍...𝓉𝑜𝑜 𝓂𝒶𝓃𝓎 𝒹𝒶𝓃𝑔𝑒𝓇𝓈 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓉𝒽𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓉𝓈 𝓂𝒶𝓀𝑒 𝒾𝓉 𝒾𝓂𝓅𝑜𝓈𝓈𝒾𝒷𝓁𝑒 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓊𝓈 𝓉𝑜 𝒷𝑒 𝓉𝑜𝑔𝑒𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇. 𝐻𝓊𝓍 𝒽𝒶𝓈 𝓈𝑒𝓃𝓉 𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝓈𝓉𝑜𝓇𝓂𝓉𝓇𝑜𝑜𝓅𝑒𝓇𝓈 𝒹𝑜𝓌𝓃 𝓉𝑜 𝒯𝒶𝓀𝑜𝒹𝒶𝓃𝒶. 𝒲𝑒 𝒽𝒶𝒹 𝓌𝑜𝓇𝒹 𝐵𝑒𝓃, 𝐻𝒶𝓃 𝒮𝑜𝓁𝑜, 𝐿𝓊𝓀𝑒 𝒮𝓀𝓎𝓌𝒶𝓁𝓀𝑒𝓇 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒶 𝒹𝓇𝑜𝒾𝒹 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓂𝒶𝓅 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓇𝑒𝓈𝒾𝓈𝓉𝒶𝓃𝒸𝑒 𝒷𝒶𝓈𝑒𝓈 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓈𝑒𝒸𝓇𝑒𝓉 𝓈𝓅𝒾𝑒𝓈, 𝓌𝒶𝓈 𝒹𝑜𝓌𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒. 𝐼'𝓂 𝒽𝑜𝓅𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓎 𝒾𝓃𝒸𝒽 𝑜𝒻 𝓂𝓎 𝒷𝑒𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝐵𝑒𝓃 𝑒𝓈𝒸𝒶𝓅𝑒𝓈. 𝒮𝓃𝑜𝓀𝑒 𝓌𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝑒𝒾𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝓉𝓊𝓇𝓃 𝒽𝒾𝓂 𝑜𝓇 𝓀𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝒽𝒾𝓂. 𝐼 𝒸𝒶𝓃𝓉 𝒽𝒶𝓃𝒹𝓁𝑒 𝑒𝒾𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝑜𝒻 𝓉𝒽𝑜𝓈𝑒 𝑜𝓅𝓉𝒾𝑜𝓃𝓈. 𝐼 𝒹𝒾𝒹 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝓈𝑜 𝐵𝑒𝓃 𝒸𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝒷𝑒 𝒻𝓇𝑒𝑒 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓃𝑜𝓌 𝓌𝑒'𝓇𝑒 𝒸𝒽𝒶𝓈𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒽𝒾𝓂 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓃𝑜 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝒹 𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓈𝑜𝓃. 𝑅𝑒𝓈𝒾𝓈𝓉𝒶𝓃𝒸𝑒 𝑜𝒻𝒻𝒾𝒸𝑒𝓇𝓈, 𝒷𝒶𝓈𝑒𝓈...𝒾𝓉 𝓌𝒶𝓈 𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝒸𝒽𝒾𝓁𝒹 𝑔𝒶𝓂𝑒𝓈. 𝐼 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝒶 𝒻𝑒𝑒𝓁𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓂𝑜𝓇𝑒 𝒾𝓈 𝑔𝑜𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝑜𝓃 𝒷𝓊𝓉 𝐻𝓊𝓍 𝓃𝑜𝓇 𝒮𝓃𝑜𝓀𝑒 𝓌𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝓁𝑒𝓉 𝓂𝑒 𝒾𝓃 𝑜𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝒾𝓇 𝓅𝓁𝒶𝓃𝓈. 𝒮𝓃𝑜𝓀𝑒 𝒽𝒶𝓈 𝓈𝑒𝓃𝓈𝑒𝒹 𝓂𝓎 𝑒𝓂𝑜𝓉𝒾𝑜𝓃𝓈 𝓉𝑜 𝒷𝑒 𝒸𝑜𝓃𝒻𝓁𝒾𝒸𝓉𝑒𝒹 𝓇𝑒𝒸𝑒𝓃𝓉𝓁𝓎. 𝒜𝓅𝒶𝓇𝓉 𝑜𝒻 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓉𝑒𝓇𝓇𝒾𝒻𝒾𝑒𝓈 𝓂𝑒 𝒾𝒻 𝒽𝑒 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓃 𝓀𝓃𝑒𝓌 𝒽𝑜𝓌 𝒾 𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓁𝓁𝓎 𝒻𝑒𝓁𝓉. 

I felt him. I heard him. His voice, soft and gentle like i remember "Ben" I gasp as I look up from my journal. A small smiled spread across my lips before fading quickly.

"NO!" I scream smashing everything from the right of my desk off to the floor. Anything breakable shattering. I forced Ben out of my mind as it cleared returning me to my dark place. I couldn't feel him. It hurt too much to accept him in. I leaned up from my desk, hearing movement. I closed my journal, sealing it with the ribbon, placing my pen down beside it. Silence was all i asked for. Just one day where my thoughts could haunt my mind and soul in peace. I opened my side drawers placing my journal inside it, locking the drawer after. I felt my fist tighten, the leather burning against my palms as i heard the door slowly creak open from behind me. A sigh escaped my lips, more in disappointment as i rose to my feet, placing my mask over my head hearing it lock in place. My leather gloved hands pulling the hood over my mask before i began moving towards the long window in my room.

"Mistress Ren" The voice was nervous as they spoke from behind me. I released my fist slowly turning my head slightly, My other leather covered hand gripped my long black robes. My hood covering the mask i wore, making it almost impossible to see properly.

"Yes?" I reply returning my gaze back to the long window i had been staring out of. My eyes glancing down at the beautiful green planet we haunted in the skies above.

"We have the droid and two accomplices. Two males. One known and marked as FN2187 the traitor who escaped the First Order two years ago and another. A Poe Dameron-" I cut him off

"The best pilot of the resistance" A smile curved my lips as i turned around moving past the stormtrooper. "Lead me to the resistance pilot. Let Phasma and Hux deal with the traitor" I say walking out of my quarters into the long back hall.

"Uh Mistress.." The stormtrooper paused "Ben Solo escaped. Hux has requested you go down and find him yourself. Recommends you would be the better person for this job" I froze on the spot. Shaking my head. It was a test. I knew it, a test to see how i would react to knowing Ben was close. Close enough to get on a ship and go to him. Run into his arms. Hold him. Tell him I'm sorry for all i did....I'm sorry for Leia...I'm sorry for hurting you. But i knew i wasn't strong enough. I stood still taking in a breath blocking out the light with all my strength. Snoke couldn't know.

"Tell Hux, I refuse and he has no command over me. I answer to the Supreme Leader and only him" I felt my fists tightening, my nails digging deep into the leather. "Now take me to the pilot" I snap firmly as the stormtrooper moved in front of me.

"Yes Miss" He said leading me. It was typical of Hux. Cruel and cowardly, a disgrace of a human being. I despised him, I knew him and Snoke enjoyed their games. Haunting and mocking me at their every opportunity. After a few minutes we entered the holding cells. I pushed open the door entering, allowing the door to close behind me. Poe seemed very conscious of his surroundings, blood trickled down his face. The troopers had certainly been cruel in their arresting methods. I wouldn't expect anything less from those imbeciles. I walked up close to him, there was only one thing i wanted from him. Nothing Resistance related...I lifted my hands up removing my helmet from my head. I my fingers clicking on my mask as i opened. I removed my mask placing in down on the side. The first words Poe spoke were more of pure stupidity.

"Wait, you're a woman?" He said as i tilted my head trying not to laugh. Maybe, my Intel was wrong. Maybe Poe Dameron was just a pretty face who only knew how to fly and not use actual commonsense.

"You are friends with Ben Solo?" I ask returning to a serious face.

"I'm not telling you nothin'" He spat through his gritted teeth as i breathed in deeply, more in frustration.

"I'm not asking you for information. Nothing i can use against you. Just a simple question. You know Ben Solo?" He nodded in reply as i shook my head "So, did he ever mention a Rey?" I ask.

"A few times. He mainly keeps himself to himself" I return looking back to Poe.

"I am her. I am Rey. Did you not know Mistress Ren was a woman? the Mistress part didn't give it away?" I smirk leaning down crossing my legs as i sat down in the chair opposite him.

"Well...I..." He continued to stutter for awhile before my frustration became too much to handle "Look, i just need to know Ben is OK?...hes safe and well? I was given word he escaped...best news I've heard in awhile" In that exact moment i knew i had been lied to when Poes reaction changed.

"Ben was taken too. He was on the ship with me. Han Solo, Luke and Chewie got away. The rest of us were taken" He said quietly as i pushed the chair back slamming my fist into the button on the wall. My fist broke the glass panel the button was cased in as the door opened. I exited moving down the hall towards the Elevator that would lead me to Snoke. In the elevator anger flooded me. Why did they want me to go collect Ben if he was here the entire time. Was it a set up. A plan to get rid of me so he could keep Ben. I slammed my fist into the glass panels of light in the elevator repeatedly and repeatedly screaming as the doors opened and my heartbreaking screams filled Snokes throne room. My head tilted up as i turned seeing Hux and Snoke standing interrupted by me. I stormed out the lift down the long bridge towards the throne in anger. I pushed past Hux getting right up close with Snoke. Something no one ever did without consequence or death.

"WHERE IS BEN SOLO!" I scream as Snoke laughed lifting his hand sending me flying back. I felt my head hit the ground as i look up seeing Hux.

"We were hoping you would come. We have a proposal for you Miss Rey" Hux' voice made my skin tighten and feel dirty. I gulped as i slowly rose to my feet.

"But first...Ben Solo" Snoke said as two Elite Praetorian Guards entered the room. Ben Solo chained up but not harmed. My heart broke the second i saw him as tears fell over my cheeks.

"Oh dont cry Miss Rey, things are about to get entertaining" Hux laughed wiping my tears. I gulped forcing my face from his touch. His snarling smirk made me feel sick as i looked at Ben. His eyes meeting mine as i closed my eyes before returning my gaze back to Snoke getting down on one knee.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour Supreme Leader. I let my emotions take control. It wont happen again" I said before returning to my feet.

"Oh i guarantee it will" Hux laughed quietly as i gaze him a disgusted looked. "Our proposal...Supreme Leader" Hux urged Snoke.

"Ah yes. My darling girl. Queen of darkness" He smiled. "Ten years you have graced us with your beauty, whit, charm, blooming darkness. I watched you grow from a insecure girl to an independent and at times insecure woman" I listened and frowned wondering where an earth he was going with this. "I have decided after much thought, you are of age to find a life partner. Someone to rule the galaxy with if that time should come" He paused as i looked at Ben. Wait, was he suggesting, marrying Ben. That would mean Ben accepted to join The First Order. All of this was for nothing. Years of torture, beatings, abuse....vile acts all for nothing. My eyes locked with Bens and he showed the same emotions.

"Oh no my dear child. Not with him. He shall watch. Watch you marry, carry children that are not his and that will be his punishment for allowing you to take his place" I looked back at Snoke confused.

"Then who?" I asked slightly frightened. Snokes hand raised leading my attention to a now kneeling Hux who held out ring in a dark black Box.

"NO!" Ben screamed, painfully, it was heartbreaking as i looked back to Snoke.

"No...i refuse...I will not marry nor carry this snakes children. Not now. Not ever" I cried quietly shaking my head.

"I feared you would say that my dear child" he said lifting his other hand to the guards as they took out their weapons holding them to Ben's neck.

"NO...Oh my god NO...I'll do it. I'll do it." I was on my knees by this point in front of Snoke. Begging and pleading. "I'll marry Hux...just don't hurt Ben please" Snoke laughed using the force to raise me to my feet. Hux moved behind me as i felt my body tightened with anger and upset.

"I'm so glad you came around...my love" Hux smirked that snaky smile as he placed the ring on my finger. My eyes returning to Ben behind me, tears dribbling over my cheeks seeing him also crying.

"See, Ben Solo. There is nothing she would not do for you. Anything to keep you alive and safe. You have no idea what myself and guards...have put her through. All the while to keep you safe"

"You murdering bastard. I will kill you. Him and anyone who stands in my way" Ben shouted through the throne room as Snoke rose his hand, my eyes connected with Ben's as he lost consciousness.

"Weak child. Too many emotions" Snoke laughed "Hux, take you Fiancee and celebrate this beautiful moment" Hus gripped my wrist yanking me away from Snoke. Tears rolled over my cheeks as we walked past an unconscious Ben Solo.

"Ben...."


	3. Don't Let Go...

Rey Pov

Three weeks later.

I move my head closer to Ben. He still remained frozen, from both fear and excitement. It was our first kiss, both of us so young and stupid. We knew the trouble we could get into. We knew the consequences, yet we didn't care. I showed a small smile as i leaned in, so my forehead rests against his. We closed our eyes in a sync motion. Both our breaths are shaky and frightened but filled with that element of excitement. We stood outside the bedrooms remaining quiet.

"Thank you," i say in barely more than a whisper.

"For what?" He replies, his voice low and husky.

"For being you." Her voice wavers, exhilarated from the tension between them.

I gently lean in and kisses Ben's warms lips. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Ben holds my head in his hands and pull me into a fiery and passionate kiss. My hands work their way around his body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique. His hands found the front of my shoulders pushing me against the wall behind us. My back hitting off the woodwork as his hands moved to my thighs lifting me up so I'm in line with his face. My legs wrap around his waist as his hands venture over my curved body, exploring. We finally pull apart and open our eyes, staring at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Ben's full of wonder and love, curiosity and passion. No words were spoken but a story worthy of them is communicated just in our staring. My eyes flickered watching him lean in, planting soft kisses up and down my neck. I can't help but let out little whimpers of anticipation as Ben worked his way back to my tender, smooth lips, exploring as he made his slow sweet way back. As his lips finally reach mine. My feet finally reach the floor as my fingers grip his clothing as his kiss claims my lips. I pull and tug on him switching roles so he's against the wall opposite us. Our lips disconnect for a moment as my hands wander and explore his strong, muscular body. I tiptoe up to his level as i run my lips up his neck and jawline landing a loving and intense kiss on his lips. "I got to go sleep Ben..." I smirk playfully.

"Mmm not yet you don't" He moaned as his hands gripped my waist pulling me back in kissing me once again, getting lost in each other.

My eyes shot open finding the ceiling "Ben!" I gasp as i lean up in bed shaking and trembling. It was just a dream. Our first kiss. I felt the tears burn over my cheeks as i remembered the pain of life. The black sheets clung to my naked body hearing the shower running in my bathroom. MY head slowly turned as i stood up shakily on my wobbly legs. The sheet glued to my body as i slowly moved across the room, blankly staring out at nothing. Tears stained my cheeks as i waited for Hux to leave my quarters. His clothes slumped in a pile at the end of my bed. My skin felt dirty, stained with his touch. Nothing but an empty hollow feeling clung inside me. The feeling of Ben was the only thing keeping me close to the light. i wanted to give in. Hand myself over to the darkside completely and rid myself of this pain, this conflict. I looked at my reflection seeing my darkening eye, the cuts on my lip and cheek. The bruising showing on my neck where he had held me too tightly, choking me. I froze feeling him behind me, i felt his movement gaining inches closer and closer. I clenched my eyes shut feeling his breath against my ear.

"Thank you..for a certainly unexpected pleasant filled night. Pleasure as always Mistress. Maybe next time you wont resist and fight me off" I took a breath not even answering him as he left my room. My felt my bare hand grip the glass of water beside my bed as i threw it against the door he had just left. Last night was everything except full of my consent. I had never felt so violated and dirty in my life. Luckily for me there were still one loyal First Order worker who was on my side and i knew what i was about to do would be breaking all the rules, it was the same thing i did every two to three days. I grabbed my robes getting dressed leaving my room without my mask. My robes blew gently as i walked down the empty halls heading for the elevator. I kept myself to myself as i passed a few officers and stormtroopers making my way inside the elevator with another officer. I pressed my finger for the medical ward on the panel, my knuckles sore from hitting the wall yesterday. I noticed the officer staring at me. Probably looking at the state i was in. My hair was a mess, my face stained from tears as more continued to burn and swell inside my puffy eyes.

"Excuse me Mistress" I slowly turned around looking at them

"Are you alright? You seem...not quite yourself" I knew if i told the truth it would go straight back to Hux and Snoke. The beatings, bruising and cuts were the only thing i couldn't explain.

"Just a bug, I'm sick I'm off to seek medical help" I say forcing a smile

"Sickness gives you bruising now? That's a pretty black eye you have there, who hurt you Mistress Ren?" They turned looking at me seriously as i shot them a look back shaking my head, my eyes said it all.

"Thank you for your concern officer, back to your station" I replied watching their floor arrive. They gave a short smile and nod as they exited the elevator. My eyes pinned on them as they left. I waited for the doors to close as i broke down. I slid down the wall keeping my knees close to me. Of all the abuse i had experienced nothing came close to the pain of last night. Ben wouldn't understand, how could he want someone like me. Someone so broken. Three weeks of constant....abuse. I hadn't seen Ben. Last i heard he was being held as prisoner in the holding cells with Poe and Finn.

The doors opened and her voice was the first thing i heard.

"Rey! Oh my dear lord...what an earth did he do to you this time. You look like you've had ten rounds with a bounty hunter" Kaydel said gripping my hand helping me to my feet. "He..." I looked at her placing a finger on her lips giving a small nod.

"He did...again" I say quietly, my voice broken.

"I can stitch the cuts, put some ice on the bruises. I recommend wearing the mask from now on when in public. We don't want people knowing the General is abusing his...Fiancee" She said almost sarcastically on the fiancee part. I nodded as she led me into her office. "I'm gathering you're wanting the pill again?" She asked gently.

"Of course. I'm not having his children..." She nodded

"Shot or pill? Shot will be quicker"

"Shot" I replied harshly.

"I'm in the middle of drawing up paperwork. Snoke will know something is up when you dont fall pregnant Rey, I've forged some paperwork to say you're infertile. You'll never carry any children" She helped me onto the chair as i leaned back slightly.

"I appreciate your help..." I prop myself up onto my elbows looking at Kaydel. Another poor Resistance member that had been forced to work for the First Order. "You can get into trouble for this. They'll class it as treason" She showed me a small smile preparing the shot.

"I'd rather die knowing that i helped you than die knowing i sat back and allowed this to go on under my nose for so long" She said flicking the top of the needle. "Small scratch" She warned as the needle pricked my skin. I closed my eyes sighing in relief. That was one less problem for the day. A shot to eliminate any possibility of carrying that mans child. "Ben is here Rey. He was badly beaten up the other day. Hes in the other room sleeping if you want to meet him" She offered as i looked up at her. "I'll put the area on lock down, you'll have quite a bit of time with him. Maybe you can explain things to him" I sighed staring forward maybe it was time to face our demons.

"Yes please" I say shakily as she begun stitching my lip.


	4. Broken Hearts

There he laid in bed, staring at me. Kaydel had fetched my mask so i could hide my bruising and cuts. That was the last thing i needed him to see. It was bad enough seeing his face bruised and bloody and i had no way of comforting him. I couldn't even bring myself to move from the entrance of the room. Silence fell between us as we stared at each other, even though i wore my mask our eyes still felt connected, and they said so much without any words being spoken. The last time we were alone was ten years ago and i was saying my goodbyes to him. I could see the pain, the torment i caused him. A boy with a broken soul, a broken heart that i had caused. He hadn't changed much which led me to show a small smile, a quiet chuckle under my breath as i looked down. His dark raven locks hung perfectly, those tiny curls finishing his style. He wore dark brown robes, which brought a bigger smile to my face. My eyes drifted up to him hearing his movement as he leaned up in the hospital bed.

"Are you smiling under there?" He said finally breaking the silence in the room.

"Your robes..." I pause "You became a Jedi?" I ask slowly moving across the room in front of the bed.

"That's what you wanted me to do...become a Jedi isnt it?" His tone was harsh and with perfect reason to be.

"I did. I'm very proud of you. In the beginning Snoke allowed me to receive updates on your progress. Luke and your mother sent me updates..but it became torture in the end. Seeing you move on. Getting close with others, i felt forgotten" I say as my tone turns cold "So i requested they stop. I made out i didn't care for you anymore...if Snoke knew i was hurt he would have allowed it continue" I watched him lean up with a struggle. My robotic sounding voice crackled as i breathed out in pain as i sat on the end of his bed.

"I never moved on Rey, i acted through the pain every single day. Trained hard, worked hard to become a Jedi so i could come and find you. Luke and my mother told me you were beyond saving...but this" He reached down his robe pulling out my necklace with the star on "This kept me going. Every day. Every night. You were the only thing on my mind....and then you killed my mother..." His voice broke as i turned my head away, tears swelling in my eyes. "Remove that fucking mask and tell me why Rey! Why did you kill my mother!" I shook my head

"No. I cant remove it" My voice squeaked as tears fell over my cheeks, the heat burning up inside my mask.

"Take. It. Off. Or leave" He spat. I couldn't leave. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I slowly rose off the bed, lifting my leather gloved hands up to my mask. I wanted to give him warning, but i had no way of even beginning to explain Huxs handy work on my face. I lifted the mask off my head placing it on the side table by the doctors medical kit. Slowly turning around i opened my eyes sighing, instantly watching the expression on his face change. "Rey..." My voice stopped as i rose my hand shaking my head.

"Don't. Please just don't" I say gently "Its not your concern"

"Yes it is. It is my goddamn concern. I love you. Adore you...and someone is hurting you? Who is it" I shake my head needing to avoid the subject that was coming up. I could feel his anger, such darkness for a Jedi Knight.

"I killed your mother because she asked me to Ben" My voice suddenly turned cold as all my words tumbled out in a mess. I could barely control my own emotions. So much had happened in the time we had been apart, so much anger and heartbreak and no words could fix them. "She was dying...she was in pain. She begged me to do it...She didn't want you, Han or Luke to witness her slowly dying. She couldn't bare that, to put you through it after all you had been through so she asked me to. I used it, as leverage. Snoke didn't believe i was true to him. I offered to kill Leia to prove my loyalty to him. She'd already asked me Ben..." I look down

"How." His voice was confused and i could feel his frustration burning within the force. By this point he was out of bed standing opposite me. "how did she ask you...you've been here?" My entire body trembled and remained frozen feeling his anger. No wonder Snoke wanted him. Emotionally was he unstable, angry...how an earth he managed to pass and become a Jedi baffled me.

"In my room, i have a tracker and communicator. Leia gave it to me when they handed me over to The First Order. It allows me to speak with the resistance. Your father has Leia's connector to me. I haven't used it since she died" I lost contact with his eyes feeling the burn of his fury burst. His hand reached out around my throat slamming me into the wall behind me. His eyes fuelled with anger and darkness. I didn't fight back, it was pointless. He was angry within reason. He was right to be.

"All this time you could have spoke to me. Reached out to me and you didnt" His grip tightened lifting my eyes to meet his "Look me in the eyes Rey...dont be a coward" He snarled

"I'm not a fucking coward. All i have done is for you. Do you know the pain i go through. Every day, night...every second fighting my feelings, my emotions" I snap back "This...this beautiful artwork on my face is because i resisted sleeping with Hux last night. He beat me black and blue, his abuse goes beyond my limits. And you call me a coward? I'm here because of you. Because i was stupid and in love, i didn't want you getting hurt. So i offered myself to take your place in this never ending hellhole. Yet you have me pinned against a wall calling me a coward? Could you have gone through half the stuff i have and still been the same afterwards?" My emotional walls collapsed as i yelled at him, his grip tightened but i forced my voice through the tightness of his hold. "I regret every day killing Leia but she was sick Ben. She was dying and in pain. I could feel it god knows how you didn't and she wasn't even my mother. You didn't care enough to notice you were too locked in your own world, blinded by me that you didnt even notice your own mother was dying" I immediately shut up knowing i had overstepped my boundaries. Too much anger and darkness burst out my mouth. No apology could make up for what i had just said to him. I watched his face change as he let go of my neck. My feet finally reaching the ground again as i gasped for air.

"I'm sorry. You're right about my mother. I was too focused on becoming a Jedi and finding you. I spent too much time away from home. I didn't even notice she was sick." He voice was soft and tender as i looked at him rubbing my already bruised throat. "I'm truly sorry Rey, i didn't...think" He said quietly as his eyes drifted to my throat. "Did he...?" i nodded

"Probably going to be worse now" I gave a small chuckle.

"Does he hurt you every night?" My eye locked with his before disconnecting as i looked down ashamed.

"Yes, every night. Most nights i try and resist. Snoke wants me to have his children. I've been coming here to have that chance eliminated" It broke my heart being so honest with him and i knew it was breaking his heart but that was the entire point of this meeting. Getting everything out in the open.

"Why? Wouldn't it be easier for you to just do it?"

"How, how can i have his children when i promised myself to you? I dont want to be his. I wanted to be yours. If you cant have me no one can Ben" I gulp slightly seeing his rush towards me. His hands cupping my face. His lips brush mine. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. I want to pull away before I lose myself but I can't seem to, my senses had been seduced and I could no longer think straight. "Rey" he whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savour them. I smile, my heart fluttering at his voice as I clasp my hands on either side of his face as i lean up reaching his lips once again. This time as he kissed me, the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below my ear, his thumb caressing my cheek as our breaths mingled. I lifted my hands behind his back and ran my fingers down the back of his clothing, pulling him closer until there was no space left between us. I could feel the beating of his heart against my chest. His breath heavy against my lips as his eyes met mine.

"Rey" His breath was hot against my lips

"Yes?" i reply in a shaky breath

"I promise. I will get us out of here. We will run until the stars stop shining" He spoke against my lips playfully pulling my bottom lip between his teeth, a deep growl played in his chest. I jump hearing the door open as i push Ben off me looking at Kaydel.

"Rey. Phasma has requested to join her in the training room for your training" My finger draws a line under my lips as a smile curved her lips. "Thank god i turned the cameras off hmm?" She hummed softly. "Pleasure to meet you Mr Solo, I worked beside your mother for many years until The First Order recruited me" She worded it so much more politely than it actually was.

"You should rest Mr Solo" I say picking up my helmet returning my tone to be more formal and harsh. "I shall be back to check on you later on this afternoon. I'll request to Snoke that you have you're own room considering you'll be here a little long. The next person who raises a hand to you. Let me know and i shall deal with them" I say fixing my attire.

"Ah, I will" He replied getting back into bed as i go to put my helmet back on "REY!" his tone raised slightly as i look back at him.

"Yes Mr Solo?"

"I love you" He spoke, showing a small smile.

"I know" I smiled under my mask "I love you too Ben" I place the helmet over my head as Kaydel moved the hood over my head holding the door open.

"Rest Mr Solo" Kaydel requested once more as i left the room. My robes brushing in the breeze i created when walking. I could feel Kaydel's judgement burning over me as she grabbed my wrist.

"Be Careful Rey! You are playing with fire. It will not end well" She said firmly as i nodded.

"I know but i love him. I wont let him rot in here nor will i let him die" I turned and looked at her as i reached the elevator "Kaydel, Snoke predicted i would be the one to kill Ben Solo. In fire and ice, we would fight in a forest in the middle of the night and i would strike down Ben Solo" I shake my head taking her hand gently in my leather covered hold "I predict otherwise. I will be the one to kill Snoke and Hux, Phasma. I will be the spark that will burn down the First Order and all the monsters they created in their path" My eyes darkened as i stepped inside the elevator pushing the floor i needed. "You will see your family again Lieutenant Connix. You will rejoin the Resistance. I promise you that" I say as the doors begin closing "They will all burn and beg for mercy" My tone was cold and harsh "i will show none of the sort just like they showed me none"

"Welcome back Mistress Ren" She showed a cheeky smile tilting her head forward as the doors closed upon me. I stood in the elevator and let out a shaky breath. I had made my choice. I was going to save Ben Solo. The Resistance and myself. But first, i needed to kill Hux and Snoke. A plan that would need to be carefully planned. Snoke had many guards who would destroy me in one swift sweep. I would need Ben by side, but where would we flee to. It was a plan that needed to be well thought through.


	5. Payback...

I kneel before Snoke, the struggle on my tired and bruised body. Training mixed with the beatings from Hux was enough to strain and exhaust anyone's body. Snoke laughed at my request of Ben having more privileges, i knew it was a long shot but it was worth requesting. Elite Praetorian Guards watched over me carefully remaining mute as Hux entered the room behind me. He certainly was going to hate what i was about to suggest. I wanted to look and watch his reaction but it would become obvious my plans.

"Supreme Leader, you wish he would join you. The only way for that to happen is to show him the power of The First Order, beating him and punishing him will only bring him to resent you and try harder to resist you. We have three resistance members and the droid of which has shut down. No one can get the plans from it." I pause slowly rising to my feet removing my mask to look at Snoke with my own eyes. "Han Solo and Luke Skywalker wont allow this continue for long. They will come for them. We need to get Ben on our side before they come. The only way for that to happen is for him to be seduced by the darkside" Snoke stared down at me lifting his hand up, i felt the force of him invading my mind "Supreme...Leader..." I gasp "Let me seduce Ben Solo. He has a weakness for me...i can make him turn with your guidance" I forced the meeting with Ben out of my mind leaving it pure darkness for Snoke to invade. Every piece of hate filled me as i stayed firm.

"Ah darkness has risen my dear child. Who knew Ben Solo could bring such darkness out inside you. Very well, permission granted. Ben Solo can have privileges and you can have your way with him but if i get a small feeling of your betraying me. I will kill him and make you do it" Snokes voice was harsh as he forced me to my knees.

"Yes Supreme Leader" I gasp feeling the burn of his force.

"Supreme Leader surely you cannot believe this rubbish. She is fooling you!" Hux snapped from behind me. "Surely you are not stupid to be fooled by this pathetic child" He continued as Snoke threw him across the room. His body tumbled and crashed as i kept looking forward as Snoke rose from his chair as i kept my head down.

"Do you think i can be betrayed General? Fooled by a pathetic girl who cant even control her own emotions? I've seen her mind, if she was trying to fool me, i would have seen that" His voice was harsh and firmly as Hux scrambled to his feet.

"You are dismissed. Both of you. Hux you will return to your own PRIVATE quarters from now until further notice. If you try or do anything to jeopardise this plan i will have you dealt with the the harshest of punishments. Do you understand?" I look back at Hux as he wipes his bloody nose.

"Yes. Supreme Leader" He spat.

"Very well. You are dismissed" Snoke continued as i turned around and moved past him Hux keeping my game face firm. Once inside the elevator Hux slammed his hand into the emergency button. The elevator shuddered to a halt as the lights dimmed on and off, an ear pitching squeak echoed as the elevator shuddered to a firm stop. My eyes met Hux's red dark filled eyes. He jumped up slamming his fist into the CCTV camera causing sparks to flicker from it. I gulped showing a snaky smile. I dropped my mask to the floor hearing it bang and tremble the floor.

"I know your game Rey. Snoke will find out" I tilted my head following my path further into darkness as Hux gripped my throat. Memories of him doing the same last night came screaming back as a smile firmly stayed on my lips.

"Oh but General who do you think you are? You have no right to lay your hand on me" I lifted my hand up watching Huxs face change. His grip on my throat loosened as he gasped. A smile watching him stumble back in the small space we had. "You will never touch me again. Never raise your hand or fist to me. Never sleep in my bed, touch my skin. Be with me sexually. Because every time you try i will just remind you of who is really in charge. You have had your fun and games General and now those games are over. This queen has made her move and its checkmate for you" I watched him crumble to his knees in front of me choking and gasping. Such a struggle for a weak man. His eyes turning more redder and bloodshot as i tightened my grip.

"Do you understand what I'm saying General. Have i been clear enough for you?" I smirk talking on a slower, almost child like tone towards him. "I will be with Ben Solo. We will have our relationship and we will burn you and this order to the ground" I bend down so I'm on his level "Go cry to the Supreme Leader now and show him....oh wait" I pause looking up "You destroyed the security footage, plus I've had someone in the security room wipe the following footage of you breaking the camera. Nothing after that will remain...none of this conversation" I force myself to cry on the spot, remembering all the harsh things i had experienced. Tears rolling over my cheeks as i turn on the waterworks dramatically "Maybe i should go to Snoke and tell him you attacked me in the Elevator" I sob "For no reason. You just attacked me. Calling the Supreme Leader and fool and threatening to kill me" I start laughing through the tears as I let go of Hux watching him gasp for breath as i raise my hand struggling but successfully opening the elevator doors onto an unknown floor. I jump out of the elevator looking around.

"Dammit, now i have to use the stairs" I sigh turning seeing a gasping Hux "You might want some ice, it might bruise. I hope so, we can match then" I laugh slightly " I do hope we are on an understanding General Hux" I say walking off down the corridor, Huxs pants and gasping fading as i go down another corridor heading for the staircase.


	6. Darkness Rises

I stood in the training area, using my staff i hit multiple different droids trying to attack me. My screams echoed around as i continued to fight them. A rippling burning pain spread throughout my body as i forced it go beyond the usual routine. Sweat dripped from my forehead as i came to a halt. I took a sip of water before spinning my staff around in circles like i would my lightsaber. 

I looked up and around the room. Anger fuelled me more than ever. I felt the light slipping away, the more i meddled and tampered with darkness the more it zapped light from within me. I lifted my hand out reaching for my lightsaber. The cold metal hitting my hands as i activated it. With a quick swing a sliced the droids, spark flew as i swiftly moved between them all. 

"Someones going to get hurt with moves like that?" Finn shouted from behind me.

"You shouldn't be here" I said turning off my lightsaber, concern fuelled me now.

"Its okay. Snoke sent me to see if you needed anything. I'm apparently yours for the day" He said full of enthusiasm.

"Oh, you're my servant for the day, how joyful!" I sigh "I'm all good thanks Finn" 

"You don't seem good?" he said pointing at all the mashed up broken droids. 

"Ben...hes been on this thing with Phasma and her team. Snokes trying to get Ben to allow the darkness to flow through him. So he's pretty much on tour of all the darklands of this universe. They were due back three days ago" 

Finn chuckled 

"For fake love, it seems so real" I turned and threw a ball at him.

"It is real dumb ass. We both love each other dearly" I roll my eyes "Just go hang with Han or the pilot" 

"Poe!" 

"What?" I snap back

"His name is Poe" Finn said folding his arms.

"I don't fucking care Finn. Just leave me alone!"

"Well you should, because we're friends Rey, well i like to think at least and i care about him!" I stopped everything i was doing and slowly turned around looking over at him.

"You and the pilot? ... Sorry Poe..." i tilted my head "You both do or just you" Finn laughed and shrugged his jacket a little.

"Both" He whispered as i smiled

"Dammit..." I laugh shaking my head

"What? whats wrong?"

"No no...nothing" I giggle "Its just i owe Ben now. We had a bet going, he thought you two were on the other team with each other and i didn't. I lost" Finn smirked

"You both had a bet on us?" I chuckled finally and moved close to him. 

"Congratulation buddy!" I said bringing him in for a cuddle. We rarely were close Finn and I. But it was true, while Ben had been on tour. Finn had been there for me, as a friend. He seemed to always know when something was wrong. I pulled back hearing the door open. It was Phasma. Luckily Finn took out a bottle of water and handed me it.

"Enjoy your training Mistress Ren" He lowered his head and left quickly. Phasma walked in muttering 'traitor' to Finn has he left.

"Is he back?" I said formally.

"Yes Mistress Ren. He gave in and allowed the darkness to flow through him. I knew Mustafar would break him. Its where it broke Anakin Skywalker. You will have a king by your side soon empress" Phasma said before bowing and leaving. 

I just stood there, my eyes burning as i looked up at the ceiling trying to flush my tears away. How did they break him. They couldn't have. I would have felt it. Surely...

I grabbed my clothes and mask and changed quickly. If i was going to test it i needed to be a Queen. I would need to look inside him, to see if i can feel any darkness. New or old. I needed to know where he was for our plan to work. 

I moved down the hall, my cape following me as Stormtroopers moved from my way as i moved down the corridor. Why didn't he signal he was here. Something was wrong. I couldn't even feel him. I pushed open the doors to his quarters and stared at him. He was standing in a black leather attire, a cape matching mine and to complete him a mask. 

Rey stumbled back more surprised than anything else. 

"What did they do to you!" He chuckled taking off his mask

"They tried their best" He said winking at me, a push of overwhelming emotions flushed over me. I could feel him again. I took off my mask, my hair fluffy as i threw it on the ground. My arms wrapped around him as i took hold of him in my arms.

"I've missed you" I whisper softly

"I missed you too Rey..." I leaned back "Phasma said you broke. They took you to Mustfar" my voice was panicked as she looked up at him.

"They did. I felt the darkness there. How can you allow that inside you. It burned the more i resisted and you're..."

"Resisting most the time...until i cant no more" I tilted my head, his face dropped with sadness "It hurts Ben...being full of so much power, darkness and not wanting it. It burns through my veins trying to corrupt me in every way it can. You kept it going" I looked down "If you had allowed the darkness within you while on tour. I would've given in Ben. so I'm sorry..." I looked up at him lifting my hand i forced myself into his head.

"Rey!" he screamed out "What are you doing" His voice begging and crying broke me as i closed my eyes blocking out his cries. It was something i learned to do. No one listened to my cries. I forced myself through each day he had on tour. So much murder, darkness, seduction...seduction...

Something happened

I can feel it

So much darkness

How could he act so fine

The picture became clearer

I could hear screaming

Voices

Luke...

I could see him, only just. Ben was resisting me the more i forced myself inside. I screamed forcing myself deeper past Ben's force. 

There he stood, a group of hooded figures surrounding him. Hux and Phasma were there. Luke was tied and bound on his knees. Ben wore the outfit he was wearing before me, out came his red lightsaber. So unstable it was dangerous. I didn't care if i was hurting him. He did something and lied to me.

"Under the orders of Supreme Leader Snoke and my Queen, Mistress Ren. I order you to death for treason against The First Order. Jedi Knight" I watched as Ben lifted his lightsaber before pulling back. 

I stumbled back taking it all in. My eyes wide and full of fear. The one who was feared, feared the boy. I watched as he held his head, it must have hurt. I went fairly deep. He had done a lot to bury it and forget it. But you cant forget murder. 

"Rey..." His voice was weak

I ignored, my dead stare at him remained as i thought about it. 

"Rey please. I had no choice" He pleaded

"No choice! You killed your own uncle" I screamed back at him "You killed someone and lied to me about it! And thought i wouldn't be able to tell. I'm stronger than you will ever be Ben don't think you can hide stuff from me"

"They took me on tour to kill me if i didn't submit and i cant leave you here alone. I did so much to get this far Rey. I wouldn't turn because i can't lose you. And no way was i going to let them make up some bullshit on how i was hero, saved the day all for your love. No. I killed him for you, so i could stay here with you" Ben explained.

I already knew what i needed to do. I nodded and smiled at him.

"We'll talk later. I have some things i need to do. Now!" I picked up my mask and left.

"Rey" I could hear him screaming as i walked off down the hall. 

New plan. I needed to get the Resistance members off this ship and give them time to get away from Snoke, Hux and Phasma. That's why Snoke kept them alive. It was to use them again us both. 

I needed to a hero today. For the Resistance and for Ben.


	7. And Light To Meet It

Rey ran down the hall to where she knew the Resistance members were being held captured. She would most likely get into trouble for what she was about to do. Darkness fighting the light within her. It burned more than most, more than usual.

"Excuse me Miss you cant be here" Rey lifted her hand and smiled

"It's okay for me to be here" She said softly through her mask as she moved past them. Swiping the keys from their belt she turned around and sliced them both down. Her eyes sparked full of fire. She turned and looked back see Finn, Han. Poe and Chewie staring at him from inside their cell. 

She moved closer removing her helmet

"I'm here to rescue you. Come on. We don't have much time, I'll explain on my ship" She said putting the mask back on and unlocking the door for them. They each took their weapons from the closet in front of them.

They followed her down the hall as Finn tried his best to understand what was going.

"Why are you helping us?" Han asked firmly. Rey stopped and looked at him. She felt like a monster hiding under a mask.

"I'm doing the right thing" she said before continuing down the hall. Truth was, she wasn't sure this was the right thing. It was her right thing but would Ben see it the same way. She was fighting herself and everyone around her. Acting alone on stupid heroic ideas. 

Rey got to her ship and boarded everyone. She didn't have time before an alert would go out for me leaving without permission. She fiddled with switches as Poe sat down beside her.

"Here" He said softly and calmly "I can help" She looked up at him, under her mask she was smiling. She needed help more than ever right now.

"They'll scramble Tie fighters immediately and most likely Mr Solo" She said hurried as the engines started the doors opened in front of her. Ben entered the parking bay.

"Go NOW! Snoke sent him to stop us" She said softly before feeling Ben. He was inside her mind, fishing about. Poe took over on controls as Rey faded out.

(Between Ben and Rey) 

Rey could feel him, diving and twisting throughout her mind and soul, a fire burning a blaze through every pathway within her mind. Memories flashing in front of her. Ones she didnt remember. Were they even memories. Confusion clung to her insecurities. 

Meeting Ben flashed before her. She smiled through the pain, tears stained her cheeks below the mask. He was such a nice boy... He deserved better 

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she saw things, dark things unfold with her mind. Ben was finding and unearthing things she had never seen before. She forced forward with darkness on her side, she pushed him back. Further back than he would have liked.

"Doesn't feel nice does it REY!"

"Get out! Let me do this. I'll come back" Rey screamed trying to resist "I love you Ben please. I'm doing this for us...for you"

"How does this help" He said forcing himself against my force.

"Because if they aren't here....Snoke has nothing to use on us" Rey felt the release. He was letting her go. Letting her do this. For them. 

"I love you too Rey" Ben said back softly. She removed her mask and looked out of the front windows down at Ben. He was smiling up at her. She pressed her hand against the glass.

(Normal) 

The ship turned and sped off into the darkness of the night, lightspeed echoed through the room. Rey got up in her ship and moved to the back. 

"Leia gave me something awhile a go now. It was so i could always find the Resistance for if i ever needed to come home" Rey grabbed a small stone on a band and handed it to Han. Han had such a sad look on his face the second she mentioned her name

"I miss her too" Rey said softly looking up at Han "You know what happened?"

He nodded

"She left me a note. Explaining everything"

"I'm so sorry"

"I'm not. You helped each other. Leia wouldn't have had it any other way. She was a princess in her own true nature" Rey smiled 

"Well this was hers. She wanted me to always find Ben. But I know where Ben is now. He'll be coming. He's just giving us some time to get ahead. I'll delay them as much as i can" Rey offered 

"Back here is lots of supplies, food, water, medical supplies. Everything you need to get you started, i believe you might find some of my old lightsabers back there. take one if you feel confident enough" she chuckled as Poe began to land.

The forest surrounding them was covered in snow, Rey got off the ship and looked around. Her boots made the snow crack beneath her body. Her body froze as she looked around. The snow softly fell on her as she realised where she was.

This was where her and Ben would fight. Fight for light. Fight for the dark. Fight for love.


	8. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises for my smutty reylo lovers

Rey has unpacked the ship she knew Ben would be here soon, other stormtroopers. Han and the others were long gone by now. Ben has saved us plenty of time.

Rey had tried to jump start the ship but the landing just wasn't the best. Snow flickered everywhere. The winds howled throughout the Falcon as she tried to calm herself. She could feel him nearby. He was alone. But someone had to be harmed tonight, to make it look like we disagreed. It will put Ben on Snokes side and well, Rey could handle herself.

She pulled her hood up hiding her face slightly before she grabbed her lightsaber heading off the Falcon.

She didn't want to harm Ben, she planned to be the one to be harmed. In the hopes that it would help Ben but even with that, Ben probably wouldn't. The snow crunched beneath her feet as she moved through the trees, her eyes glanced up at the snowy sky above her. A small smile appeared on her lips as she took out her hand and watched it fall around her. It reminded her of a date her and Ben had. He was naughty, he took her in her sleep and flew her to Hoth. Ben knew she had never seen snow before. They made their vow that night to each other, they exchanged blood in return to promise each other to one another. 

"You look beautiful" Rey jumped as she turned seeing Kylo behind her. 

"Just memories" She said softly 

"Hoth" They both said together before laughing.

"I'm sorry i put you in this position" Rey said

"You did the right thing, My dad did a lot for me after mum died. He helped me find you...we searched everyday" Kylo replied. He sighed before moving closer, desperation built inside me "Rey" His voice was soft and tender as he whispered close. "please, don't make me do this" His lips were inches away from lower ear. Her insides did backflips as butterflies fluttered.

"We have to make it look real. Snoke will know...He'll be able to tell" She tried to push past his spells.

His finger touched under her chin tilting her face up to face him. 

"How can i harm the woman i love" He said softly

"Ben..." Rey voice whimpered softly 

"Please Rey" Her eyes met his, a small smile curved his lips "Kiss me. Let me show you what you do to me..." He said softly. 

"Ben...we said we wouldnt until we were free"

"Were alone. Thats as free as we're gonna get" His breath was heavy against her ear "No one can hear us" His hands moved under her robes running all over her dress. His lips crushed into hers roughly. Since teenagers we had said we would wait to have sex. He leaned back pulling a chain out from below his shirt. It was my half a star she gave him.

"You kept it" She stuttered

"Of course i did" With that Rey wrapped her arms around him. Her lips crushing into his like storm meeting another storm. He lifted her up and carried her towards the falcon. Their lips still entwined. This was definitely not what she was expecting. They would both be in trouble when they returned. But she didnt care. Not right now. 

"I love you Rey. God I love you. It fucking terrifies me. The idea of losing you. It terrifies her." He said softly. Their eyes hold each other in the silence. Reys heart beats fast as he wraps his arms around her, pulling her close and tight, like he never wants to let go. Rey buried her head in his neck and held on to him. He was right, the idea of losing him was more than terrifying. He began leaning down, his breath hot against her lips. His first touch was soft, our lips barely meeting. The second is slightly more firm, a growl escaping his lips as if he was intoxicated by her touch. The third lets his tongue flick gently against hers. His hands move to the back of her head, tangle in her hair, pulling her to him. Her fingers rising up from holding his sides, tugging on his scruffy brown hair, his kiss is hard and rough, passion from years of waiting and devoting to one another not matter how painful the burning passion was fuelling us. Overflowing with the passion she had seen burning in his eyes. He crushes his lips to hers, his tongue searching her mouth, snake-like wrapping around mine.

The knot of fear in her stomach gradually unwinds and is replaced by the intoxicating wave of desire only he can arouse in her. His hands pull at her clothes before he tugs himself away with a struggle.

“I have waited everyday for this moment” He said standing outside the Falcon, Rey pushed up against it slightly. “Dreamed about it” He looked at her “I want to make sure its perfect for you…and for us. Something to remember” He said placing a kiss on her forehead. “Wait here, ill be back” He said running inside the Falcon.

The cold numbed Reys skin slightly as Ben came out about twenty minutes later. He took her hand softly leading her inside. Everything was silent between them as he led her down the halls of the Falcon to a bedroom, she had never seen.

She looked around, a lightsaber on the writers table with a few other writing items. Her eyes drew attention to the candles he had lit to surround them in the room.

“This was my bedroom when dad travelled and took me with him” He said softly. It was beautiful, little lights lit up on the ceiling, sparking like stars. Her eyes met his as she smiled, she moved closer, her fingers brushed over his cheeks softly,

“This is beautiful” She whispered against his lips, Her lips met his as his hands came up removing her robe from around her shoulders. He lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist kissing her passionately, she returned the kiss with an animal growl, his hands on her ass, his nails digging into her skin as he pinned her up against the wall. The next thing she found herself on Ben Solo’s bed, his body pressing down on top of her. His cock hardening between them, his mouth moved to her neck, licking and sucking, biting her flesh; marking her. She was always his. Always and forever. His husky voice growling as he had her pinned between him and the bed. His fingers tore at her skin, tearing her dress from her body. His mouth trailed down over her breasts, licking and flicking at her skin as he made his way down to her stomach.

She took the chance while he was distracted to take control. She push him back and he falls to the floor at the bottom of the bed, pulling her down on top of him. She lean over him

“I’ve dreamed about this too” She giggled at his cute smile

“And?” He said cockily

“We’ll have to see who’s better, Ben or dream Ben” She winked at him.

“Oh that’s a nasty game. How can I make up for dreamily desire sex” He chuckled

“Easy” She whispered kissing his chest “You already have” He looked her at her confused.

“You’re real. This will be real” She said calmly, she placed a kiss on his neck, moving down to flick her tongue against his nipples. Sucking them hard, all while she rocked her hips, massaging his cock with her soaked area, she continued her path downwards, kissing every inch of his skin. Reaching his cock she took him gently in her hands, bringing her lips softly to the delicate skin at his head. Adjusting her position she began to lick, hardly touching, from base to tip.

"Oh god...you're beautiful" A soft groan of appreciation escapes his lips. The sound he made sends a shiver down her spine as she open her mouth to him. Slowly she took his entire length in her throat, marvelling at the perfect fit. She draw her lips back, her tongue tracing the line back to the tip. Slowly she worked him in and out, her fingers stroke his balls, gently massaging him. She had never felt more desperate to please.

"Rey!" He gasped his fingers tugging her hair, helping bop her head up and down.

She continued with long strokes, gradually building pace. He feels almost unbelievably hard in her mouth and her hands. She longed to taste his cum on her tongue, and he doesn't disappoint her. One long last suck pulls a low groan from him as he fills her mouth. She kept bopping and she licked him clean. Kissing every inch of his cock. Her face peeped up as she swallowed every drop of his delicious cum. She slithered up his body to kiss him. As his lips met hers once more he murmurs into her mouth.

"I'm sorry...i couldn't last any longer" He growled kissing her roughly, his tongue against hers. He presses his fingers into her hips, pulling her up his body. I reach out to grasp the chair in front of her as he positions her hips above his head, shooting his tongue out to flick it against her clit. A long teasing lick from ass to clit, draws a soft moan from her. He slips his tongue seductively inside her, keeps it hard to fuck her with it. Her fingers grip the fabric of the chair, her head sinking down onto it, breathing hard. He slightly alters the tilt of her hips, brings his tongue to her clit again. It is hard and eager for his touch as he slips it into his mouth, sucks hard, tantalisingly allowing his teeth to brush against her most sensitive spot. More moans force their way from her lips

"Ben!" She gasped, her entire body fighting the urge to collapse and crumble against him. She pushed her hips down further to meet his mouth.

He builds up a rhythm, flicking his tongue. Her hips rock gently. She can feel her orgasm nearing. So quickly he gets her there. His tongue fast, relentlessly constructing the explosion of pleasure that tears through her body. She threw her head back, a rough scream echoing around the room, her lips struggling to form his name.

"Ben!! Fuck" She cried out, whimpering as the pleasure destroys her body

Not allowing her a moments rest he pushes back her hips, adjusting his own position. Lying on top of her, pushing his lips down on hers, kissing her passionately, switching his attention to her neck, he kisses hard. In one swift stroke he slides himself inside her. He lifted her legs and wrapped them around him, pulling him even closer, even deeper. He moves expertly, rhythmically, fast, hard. His body glistening in sweat, his long hair shaggy and sweaty. Droplets of sweat gather on his forehead as he speeds up faster. Her voice grows hoarse from the moans he so constantly forces. His ruthless thrusts have her quickly screaming again, more pleasure pulsing through her entire body.

"B..B..Ben" She struggles.

Exhausted as she was from the intensity of her pleasure she could not help but push him back, pulling herself on top of him. His cock slips easily into her drenched pussy that was clearly and always will be claimed by him. She straightened her back, throwing her head back, gripping his hair with her hands as she rode him. She kept up a relentless pace, torturing her body, pushing herself far beyond the limits of her endurance. But now she had him she didn’t want to stop. Continuously thrusting her hips, She kept driving his cock deep into her. Her mind floats away into a world where there is only him. She can only hear his animal rough groans and hard breaths even above her own. He is holding back. Although her eyes are closed she can feel him watching her intensely, His hands ran over her body, her breasts, her curves, Her body damp from the path of the beads of sweat coursing down her glistening body, sensing her pain, knowing she needed to do this.

He lets her continue until her hands drop to the floor, her body collapsing onto his chest. Then he allows her body to sink to the floor beside him, looking down at her, taking his place between her legs, soaking with sweat and her pleasure. He leaned down roughly kissing her, her bottom lip caught between his lips.

"You're perfect" He groans as he sinks inside her, a couple of hard, rough, deep thrusts before finally allowing himself the sweet release of filling her with his cum. His body flakes and turns limp beside her on the floor as we lie still on the floor, holding each other tight, Rey gulped air into her lungs, panting in sync with his pants her mind far away and fuzzy, but knowing with absolute certainty that they were in deep trouble if anyone found out.


	9. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut comes with a price ...

Rey docked on the supremacy, fear was a main factor within Rey's heart right now. It had been a a week since Rey and Ben had slept together. They had returned and Rey had been punished and sent away to Mustafar to find her faith again. Which had not happened. All she saw was visions, visions of Snoke, bad things.

Rey got off the ship and headed on to the supremacy, Stormtroopers walked around as Kaydal came up to her. she pulled a quick smile pushing all the bad thoughts out of her mind. 

"We need to talk" She said snappily grabbing Rey's hand. 

"I have to see Snoke and tell him of my return" Rey said firmly. 

"Rey" Kaydal paused "Please. Its important" She pleaded before Rey nodded. She followed Kaydal to the doctors quarters. Rey became more nervous the more the silence went on. She sat Rey down on the bed.

"I need to do a check up" She said taking out some needles and other items.

"I had one before i left" Rey said quietly

"Exactly" Kaydal looked at her. Rey gulped a little holding out her arm from under her robes.

"Can you tell me whats happening. Youre worrying me"

"and you are worrying me. What the hell gave you the idea to sleep with Ben!" Rey leaned up, how did she know. Rey and Ben had told no one. No one at all. and Kaydal was not from the force. 

"What? We did not sleep together!" Rey defended 

"Rey i wasn't born yesterday...You're pregnant Rey. And i know you love Ben. You've told me about how you feel. I've given you both time and space together and fucking hell how do you thank me, by risking you, him, me..." She shook her head "I'm not mad, just...i dont know, i'm disappointed you weren't careful" 

"Careful? It happend a lot three or four times that night, and then the following morning. Just before i left we did in on my ship.."

"Have you no control?" KAydal snapped "According the scans and check up you had before you left. Their are signs. I'm checking again to see if its correct and if so i'll forge the forms to say you're fine. Its early days so i could have just missed it" Kaydal said softly. Her eyes met Reys as she drew some blood from her arm. 

"So what was he like?" Kaydal asked while waiting.

"Like a fucking man made god. I can't explain but i can easily say he has a lot of darkside in him and so do i. We're like a match and wood. We go together and make a beautiful burning fire of passion" Kaydal made a vomiting sound.

"I asked what he was like at fucking...not whatever that was you gave me" She chuckled 

"Okay well...he was good enough to get me pregnant" Rey laughed a nervous laugh. 

"What are you going to do Rey! You didn't even know so I'm gathering he doesn't" She said quietly looking at Rey.

"I had an idea...or a feeling it was going to happen" Rey admitted

"What? How? what did you see?" Kaydal took the blood into a scanner waiting for results.

"I saw...someone, i don't know who he is. Hes a Sith, that i know. I saw him on a throne, other times i picture myself on that throne, but I'm never alone. Ben is there. But the other vision is the man i see, he wants our baby. He wants them. Me and Ben are one of the same. A Dyad in the force. Our children would be beyond strong"

"Palpatine..." Kaydal said softly "You're not seeing things. He's making you see things" Rey laughed 

"Hes dead. Vader killed him, defending Luke. God knows why" Rey rolled her eyes "Luke is the reason i'm here instead of being a Jedi somewhere with Ben"

"It wouldn't have worked" Kaydal said looking at Rey "Jedi can't love, you would never have had a relationship, no children, nothing. Its forbidden"

"So pretty much like i have now. Forbidden from loving Ben...and now I'm fucking pregnant. Oh god does Snoke know? What if he does?"

"Its too early Rey. You have time!" She said softly handing me the positive result. Rey dropped it as reality sunk in.

"I thought you were kidding...scare tactics..." Rey jumped off the bed "I have to see Snoke"

"Rey you need vitamins, you have about two months before he'll pick up on force signs" Kaydal said softly "Not enough time in the world could help you Rey"

Rey stopped in the doorway before grabbing her hooded robe leaving. She wandered down the hall putting her robe on. Hood covering her head and face as she walked silently. 

Pregnant...

How...

Fuck...

Rey pushed the throne doors open entering, seeing Ben, Hux, Snoke. She gulped. Shit. They knew.

"Good evening Supreme Leader, Sorry I'm late. Kaydal wanted a catch up"

"I'm sure she did" Hux chuckled as she shot him a deadly glare

"Something to say crapweasel?" Rey snapped back pushing past him. She glanced at Ben looking back a bit before kneeling before Snoke.

"I found my faith Supreme Leader. I will never disobey or lie to you again" 

"I know you wont" Snoke replied as the doors opened behind us. Rey stood up and spun around seeing Kaydal in the arms of Snokes guards. 

"Ah Miss Kaydal...I'm so glad you could join us" Snoke laughed as Rey looked back at him. Shocked by what was going on, slightly confused. 

"So Rey, Seeing as you are not lying any longer. Dare to tell me what is so important between you and Kaydal" Rey shook her head.

"nothing sir, she had my results from my check up. I'm fine" Rey stuttered trying her hardest to keep her baby from her mind. 

"Shame. I expected better from you Rey" Snoke looked at Kaydal "Kill her" He told his guards. Rey ran back.

"No..." She screamed 

"Its fine Rey. Your secret dies with me, no one else knows. I deleted the results" Kaydal laughed a little, She spat at Snoke "But first. Fuck you Snoke, i can tell her yours. Palpatine. The man in your visions. He's your grandfather. He wants you, hes using Snoke to get you...he never wanted Ben. Ben was the hook to getting you" Kaydal said before a guard snapped her neck. 

Rey fell to her knees catching Kaydal's limp body in her arms. Reys tears flooded down her cheeks as she rocked Kaydal in her arms holding her tightly.

"You were my closest friend while i was here. You were an amazing friend" Rey sobbed whispering to her quietly.

"Now will you tell me..." Rey stood up leaving Kaydal's lifeless body on the floor. She moved towards Snoke, moving past Ben, she winked and nodded to Ben, in return he nodded. She had a weird smile on her face as she looked up at him.

"Go to hell" She said pulling out her lightsaber. Ben ignited his. "You can't even kill me. By killing me, you'll be killing the most powerful born to this date. Thats why you killed Kaydal. You knew. You wanted the truth...the truth is, our baby. And by our, i mean Ben and mine. They will be stronger than Vader, you, Palpatine, Ben and myself" She laughed "Two of the same. A dyad in force you called me and Ben. I'm pregnant you dumb prick. And you are going to let me leave here with Ben...or I'll kill myself before you can get your hands on our child" 

"You really think you can just leave" Hux snapped before Snoke forced him back

"Shut up" He growled "I'll give you and Ben a fighting chance. But if i find you, and i will. I will keep you prisoner. Locked away. Unable to harm yourself. until the child is born and then i will kill you in front of Kylo Ren and then i'll kill him. And your child will never know their parents" Rey stepped back grabbing a stunned Ben. 

She dragged Ben down the hall behind her, she ran fast as he did behind her. Reaching the docking port she pushed Ben onto the Falcon following him.

"Remove the tracking devices. Theres four. Two in the cockpit, one in the undercarriage and the other in the training room" She asked Ben as she nodded and did as she asked.

Rey had no idea what she had done. All of the torment and she was free. Kind of. Ben returned with them all deactivated. Rey passed him a small blue crystal that flashed white.

"whats this?" He said looking down at it confused, he hadn't mentioned the baby. Maybe that was a good thing. It was the last thing Rey needed to explain while setting up a getaway. 

"Its a map" Rey said softly

"To where?" 

"Your father" Rey said softly "They are hidden from the world, They can help us. The resistance is strong now" She said looking at him "They can help" Ben took her hand and squeezed it slightly. 

"I trust you Rey" He said softly

"I trust you too" She replied starting the engines up. The roar of the Falcon echoed as she lightspeeded out of port and into space.


End file.
